


curiosity

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, age au, hair cutting, school au, some other characters are mentioned but not prominent enough, they're human in this, tsubaki asks kuro for advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Tsubaki was never good at expressing and confessing feelings.





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> so, like, it's in a way very ??? school idk what grade area, it's sort of ambiguous, but, tsubaki, berukia and sakuya, and the rest of team melancholy, you can assume goes to this school and the rest of the servamp siblings aside from Kuro who is in the same grade area of Mahiru or around it. don't think too much into it, but for curiosity, the ages of them are (even if some are not mentioned) something like this...
> 
> kuro - 14  
> hugh - 13  
> wrath - 12  
> gluttony - 12  
> lawless - 11  
> jeje - 10  
> lily - 9  
> tsubaki - 8  
> and that aside, Berukia is 9 and Tsubaki's subclass are not really mentioned age wise aside from Berukia but you can guess or assume from there, it's not as important. 
> 
> it's really ambiguous lmao... but basically volunteer caretaker at after school daycare!Mahiru with the rest of the Servamps and subclass, aside from Kuro being around his age. 
> 
> I'm sorry if that's confusing still.

Tsubaki usually kept to himself but recently he had begun to take interest in the new student that had recently enrolled, they talked a bit and got along rather well, he was probably the only one that didn’t think Tsubaki endlessly laughing then claiming something was “boring” wasn’t weird.

Berukia thought it to be amusing, and the pink haired boy even showed Tsubaki some of his magic tricks, which was really just pulling a stuffed rabbit out of a hat.

Somewhere Tsubaki decided he had what he thinks is a crush on Berukia, but because of not knowing how to express it, he decides to ask his oh so wise older brother, Kuro.

* * *

 

Arriving home from his day at school, returning to his oddity of a family, he goes and bugs his eldest brother.

“Big brother, what is the feeling of love?” Tsubaki asks because certainly his eldest brother has had his share of girlfriends or boyfriends, whatever floated Kuro’s boat.

“What? Why are you asking me… like I’d know—“

Tsubaki titled his head, “Ah? Don’t you have a crush on the guy that volunteers after school at my school?” stating this, Kuro clearly dodged that question, “This isn’t about me…and n-no…” Tsubaki merely shrugged off his older brother’s lie.

“Don’t tell me I have to ask someone else about this, you’re the oldest, you should know~!” to which Kuro sighed, right, right the rest of them looked up to him, and though they may not be blood related, and merely lived in the same adoptive home, they were his family.

“Well, it’s like… you get a fuzzy feeling being around them, you want to do stuff with them, talk to them more, uh…and if you like them enough, you ask them out, I guess…”

What a pain that he had to explain this, and despite being fourteen himself, he had never really, like, dated anyone, but he definitely knew what the feeling was. After all he definitely started to feel that way about Mahiru.

“Ah, I see,” Tsubaki said and with that he laughed and left, Kuro wasn’t sure if Tsubaki really got what he meant but he was glad he could be of help, sometimes being the oldest was a real pain, especially when they asked him for things like help with homework.

Now Kuro was left to ponder about what his youngest brother had just said to him, _“You like Mahiru don’t you?”_

That guy… that guy that was a year ahead of him. He often saw him when he went to pick up his other siblings from the daycare program, he was a volunteer apparently and Kuro wondered how he managed the time between that and homework.

Kuro on the other hand preferred to nap, hell, he’d even laid down with them for a nap once and that was the time Mahiru thought Kuro died because no one could wake him up.

Nonetheless, Kuro ignored said thoughts and went back to the task at hand, his annoying math homework, “Now this, this is a real pain…” he muttered to himself.

* * *

That following day with the new advice Tsubaki had been given he would attempt to confess what he felt.

Though he didn't really feel the warm fuzzy feeling that his brother had described, but he did like Berukia, he wasn’t sure how to go about this considering he had never felt this way before.

He tapped Sakuya, “Sakuya, do you have gum?” Sakuya wanted Tsubaki to leave him alone so he could go back to coloring so he shoved a stick of gum into Tsubaki’s hand.

Tsubaki plopped it in his mouth, still unsure of how to tell Berukia what he felt. He found himself wandering in thoughts and thinking that the latter’s hair was very pretty.

“Tsubakyun!” Berukia had even gone as far as to give him a nickname.

“I have something to tell you Beruberu!”

This wasn’t so hard, though it both amuses and scares him when Berukia smiles at him with wonder and curiosity, and in that moment Tsubaki panics and shoves his gum into Berukia’s hair.

Tsubaki stares for a moment, blinks, and takes off running as he realizes what he’s now done.

Tsubaki decides that he does not like feelings, they're complicated and messy and _weird_.

Berukia touches his head and feels a sticky, gummy wad stuck in his hair. He stares for a moment and has the utmost distressed expression, “why” is all he can even think, and he can’t even ask Tsubaki why because the little gremlin ran off.

Berukia screeched, and Mahiru came running over, “Ah! What happened?”

“Tsubaki put gum in my hair!” Berukia said in a sob because he would have to cut it shorter to remove the gum wad that was now sat stuck to his hair.

“Oh…oh dear,” Mahiru muttered as he got one of the teachers to help him as they oh so carefully cut and removed pieces of Berukia’s hair.

The latter now had a sort of… twin ponytail like style, it seemed more punk rock style, his long hair was now gone, and yet he still couldn’t be mad at Tsubaki, just very, very confused.

Meanwhile Tsubaki was over in a corner talking to his brother Lawless and his friend Sakuya when Berukia approached, stomping his feet in irritation as he pointed a finger dramatically at Tsubaki. “Why?! Why’d you shove gum in my hair and then run away?”

“Oh, short hair suits you too,” Tsubaki added completely glossing over Berukia’s question, which irritated Berukia all the more.

“I think I like you, I think,” Tsubaki stated and bluntly Berukia replies, “So, you shoved gum in my hair?”

Well… that was definitely hard to explain, it was more so that he had panicked and done so. “I’m not good at expressing such things, and I don’t know how.”

Berukia understood then added, “Wait, you like, like me?” because like, like was code for someone that had a crush on you. “Yes, that, I think,” Tsubaki replied, and in that moment Berukia can no longer be upset because he thinks it’s… cute at the very least.

“Ah! I like you too Tsubakyun! It’s okay… I guess, it’s not like you meant to do that.”

Tsubaki points out that this new hairstyle still looked good on him.

Berukia beamed “You think so?” though he was still saddened that he had lost his long, luscious hair, though if Tsubaki thought it looked good, well, he’d take it.

Tsubaki then suggested that they pelt Sakuya with stuffed animals and Berukia wholeheartedly agreed as they rummaged through the toy box and picked up various ones as they chucked them at Sakuya who had been drawing so peacefully until that moment.

“I hate you guys so much,” Sakuya hissed as he flung crayons at them both until Mahiru had to stop whatever war had just been started.

In a way… Tsubaki thinks his confession didn’t change anything at all.

Tsubaki was still Tsubaki and Berukia was still Berukia.


End file.
